Finding A Way
by xjsarang
Summary: Kagome finds her kidnapped by mercenaries who call themselves the Band of Seven. Will Kagome find her way back to Inuyasha, or will she bring the trouble with her? Read to find out! RxR please.
1. Captured

**This is my new story. Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters mentioned in the story. **

I woke up to silence and complete darkness. _Okay, Kagome, don't freak out yet_, I tried to assure myself. _Where did they all go?" _I began to search for my friends I have journeyed with for the past two years.

_Inuyasha? _

Silence.

_Shippo? Sango? Miroku? Kirara?_

I kept calling out their names but received no response. I sat up and was immediately aware that I was alone in the feudal era infested with youkai and bandits. I reached for my yellow backpack, but did not find it there. Then I realized I wasn't in my sleeping bag that I had slept in either.

_What's going here_ I thought to myself. I got up and walked around in the pitch darkness. I felt my way around only to discover that there were only solid rock walls. _Now if only I could find a way out, Inuyasha is going to be so mad_

_Inuyasha…_

The thought of his voice struck something in my heart.

_Inuyasha…_ I missed him.

Before I could think about anything else, I had to find a way back. A few more steps and I felt something like a crack to an opening. I squeezed by fingers through and felt the breeze of the outside world. _Yes!_ I thought.

Just as I took back my hand and tried to escape, a figure snuck up behind me and stuck his arm out pinning me between the wall and him. He said in a low voice, _"don't move."_

I was sweating beads of cold sweat and a shiver went down my spine. The place suddenly became very cold.

"_Who are you?"_

…

"_I asked who you are!_"

I was getting more and more anxious by the moment.

"_I asked wh-"_

"_Silence, wench. If you want to live, you will do as I say."_

I nodded slightly. As if he understood, he slackened his arm and let it down. _"Follow me," _and so I followed this mysterious man.

_Inuyasha, where are you_… I kept hoping that Inuyasha would come for me like he always does.

We walked a bit off of where we were. I treaded behind, listening to the sounds of his footsteps to make sure I didn't fall behind. He skidded into a stop and I almost collided into him. If it wasn't so dark, I could've sworn he was glaring at me.

He bent down to reach for something on the floor.

_Click_

He opened the trap door and light started radiating out. We entered.

It seemed as if we were underground.

The two of us kept walking until we reached a section of the tunnel lit by torches attached to the walls. There, lay six other figures. _This is not going to be good…_

I began searching for ways to escape. As my eyes wandered, they landed on my captor's face. He was medium tall, had a strong build, his hair was in a long, dark braid down his back, wore armor on his upper torso, and he had the eyes of a demon.

Then he spoke.

"_My name is Bankotsu, the leader of the Band of Seven."_

_The Band of Seven?..._

"_And your job, wench, is to lead us to that hanyou so we can destroy him."_

_Oh no…_


	2. Enter: Band of Seven

**New chapter! I sincerely hope you enjoy! Don't forget to RxR please.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters mentioned.**

Kagome cringed at the thought of leading these bandits to her friends. She had hoped Inuyasha would come by now to save her, but then again, that's exactly what they want.

"_How did I end up here?"_

The leader, Bankotsu spoke. "_Renkotsu only had to spit a few fireballs, throw a few bombs; and the mutt was already down. It was easy stealing you away from your camp."_

The guy with the magenta stripes streaked vertically down his face smirked and tossed his turquoise sash on his head.

"_What can I say, he wasn't much of a fight."_

This made Kagome angry. "_How dare you speak of Inuyasha like that? He is stronger than any of you and just wait, Inuyasha will come for me and kick all of your butts!"_

_Oh gosh… did I really just say that? _Kagome turned her gaze and turned red. She looked back and noticed that the seven didn't say anything. _I'm a goner for sure…_

"_Hey wench." _Bankotsu spoke up.

"_Hmm?" Oh no… he's going to kill me now._

"_Guess your wish came true."_

"_Wh-what?" _ She had no idea what he was talking about. _Wait… could it be? _"_Inuyasha! Where are you?"_

Silence.

Kagome looked back at the seven and gave them a flustered look. "_Is Inuyasha coming or not?"_

One of the seven sighed and stood. He wore a yukata and a purple scarf and had purple stripes on his face. He gave off a slight feminine aura… "_Patience wench. Jeez, women are so impatient. Ugh, they disgust me. Right, Bankotsu?"_

Bankotsu gave the whining Jakotsu a look and turned to face the clueless miko. "_He's near, but still miles away. You, wench, will bring him to us."_

Kagome had absolutely enough of this. "_If you want to fight him so badly, just go find him. Stop using me to your advantage because I will never do anything for the likes of you. And stop calling me a wench!" _Kagome stopped to catch her breath and looked around.

_Jeez, Kagome. Why can't you keep your mouth shut for once? Do you want to die or something?" _

She gave out a cry in frustration and sat down on the hard floor. _I need to think of something… fast. _Kagome closed her eyes and began to breath in and out, letting her powers replenish her. The Band of Seven stared at the strange girl and the pink light that radiated from her. Kagome noticed that something was off and opened her eyes. She met the stares of seven men who were looking at her in confusion and disbelief.

"_You're a miko?" _

She turned to the man who asked that. Kagome saw that he looked nice and gentle. _What's a guy like him doing here? _"_Well, yes. Isn't it pretty obvious?"_

Suikotsu was not happy with her abrupt answer and his dual personality came out. "_How dare you disrespect me?" he growled. _Kagome whimpered at the sight of his claws and menacing figure. _What the heck? How did he change like that? Who really are these people?_

"_Calm down now. Leave the miko alone. We need her." _It was Bankotsu. Both Kagome and Suikotsu turned to glare at Bankotsu. Suikotsu backed down and sighed while Kagome held his gaze. She was not to be toyed with.

"_You will never be able to use against Inuyasha. I won't let you!" _Kagome wished that she had her bow and arrows for once in her life.

Jakotsu plastered on his bad boy smile and turned on his heel to leave. "_Hmph…as you wish. But remember this miko," _Bankotsu turned once more, facing her.

"_I never lose."_

Kagome shivered a little. She felt like a bug under his burning gaze. She hoped Inuyasha would get here soon.


	3. Encounter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters**

**Hope you enjoy! Please RxR! Love you 5ever :D**

Inuyasha POV

_Damn… Where'd she go?_

"_Kagome! Where the hell are you?"_

Inuyasha came back to the campsite with some extra wood for the fire to find that Kagome was gone. It didn't help that Sango went back with Kirara to the slayer's village, Miroku went back to the temple, and Shippo left for the demon exams.

_Her scent is still here, but how come I sense that someone else was here? Damn it all! How could have I let her get kidnapped?_

Inuyasha followed the trail of Kagome's scent until it ended at where she disappeared with Bankotsu underground.

_The hell… Where'd she get to now?_

"_Kagome! Can you hear me? Kagome!"_

"_Kagome!~~"_

_Inuyasha? _

Kagome thought she had heard Inuyasha's voice in the distance. But before she could respond, her mouth was covered by Bankotsu's hand.

Kagome squealed in frustration as Bankotsu lifted her up onto Ginkotsu, a weapon on wheels. Bankotsu lifted himself onto Ginkotsu as well, making sure to have a good grip on Kagome to make sure she doesn't try to do something stupid.

The rest of the Band of Seven began to pile on as Ginkotsu began to drill his way above ground.

The ground began to tremble as Inuyasha stood, calling out Kagome's name.

"_Kagome!"_

Inuyasha spotted Kagome with a group of bandits on top of a huge tank-like thing. He looked to the side of Kagome and saw someone that he didn't think he would ever see again.

_Bankotsu…_

"_Hello, Inuyasha. Did you miss me?"_

"_Bankotsu. Let Kagome go, you bastard."_

Inuyasha growled and unsheathed his tetsusaiga and faced his opponent.

"_Now, now Inuyasha. If this was just between us, there would be no reason to kidnap this wench."_

"_What do you want bastard?"_

"_Now listen close Inuyasha. I want revenge for my comrades and I when you destroyed our pride by defeating us. By stealing the jewel shards of this miko and ultimately destroying you, we will succeed in just this."_

"_Shut up and die!"_

Kagome slipped out of Bankotsu's hold and called out to Inuyasha.

"_Inuyasha! Watch out, he has a jewel shard in his body."_

Bankotsu gave the miko a glare and slapped her once. Tears sprung into Kagome eyes as she slumped into unconsciousness.

"_Kagome! You bastard, don't you dare hurt Kagome!"_

"_Ah, now I understand Inuyasha. You have feelings for this girl. How interesting."_

"_Damn you Bankotsu! Give Kagome back!"_

Bankotsu laughed.

"_How pathetic of you Inuyasha. Can't even protect your woman. I think I'll hold on to her for a bit longer."_

"_Hell no! Where are you taking her? Come back and fight me coward!"_

"_Renkotsu, Suikotsu, Ginkotsu, Mukotsu, Kyoukotsu, Jakotsu, finish off this mutt. I have other uses for this wench."_

The six bandits turned to a furious hanyou and were met by his Wind Scar.

"_Wasn't even worth my time."_

Now it was Bankotsu's turn to be furious. He had just witnessed his greatest enemy slay his friends. Bankotsu revealed his veiled weapon, banryuu.

"_Go to hell half-breed!" _

Bankotsu set Kagome on the ground behind him and raised his enormous sword.

_Damn… I need to get to Kagome fast. But I can't use the wind scar or else I might hurt Kagome. _

"_Are you just going to talk all day or are you going to fight me Bankotsu?"_

"_Patience. You wouldn't rush your death now, do you mutt?"_

"_What's you say?"_

Inuyasha charged at Bankotsu and swung his tetsusaiga at him, but was met with Banyruu's blade. After a succession of clashing swords, the two were beginning to noticeably tire. Now, it would be a test of pure strength.

_Damn, it doesn't help that Bankotsu has a jewel shard. _

In his moment of thought, Inuyasha failed to notice Banryuu's blade coming at him. Bankotsu's sword made contact with Inuyasha's temple before Inuyasha moved to avoid any critical damage.

"_Inuyasha. Do you not realize that you cannot defeat me? Things are different from the last time we met."_

As the half-demon and bandit continued in their battle, Kagome began to stir into consciousness.

_Oh… my head is spinning. Oh gosh, Inuyasha!_

Kagome looked up to see him engaged in combat with Bankotsu.

"_Inuyasha!"_

Inuyasha turned to find Kagome sitting up behind Bankotsu.

"_Stay there Kagome. I'll come for you."_

"_I don't think so Inuyasha."_

Bankotsu landed a punch square into Inuyasha's jaw, flinging him to the ground. Inuyasha quickly got back on his feet and spit out blood.

"_Keh. Bastard, get outta my way!"_

"_Not on my life!"_

The two charged head-on for the final clash. The ring of their swords reached the ends of the cave. The impact of the clash was so great that the walls began to crumble.

The two were flung back onto the ground. As rocks began to tumble down, Bankotsu dashed to Kagome and escaped with her, leaving Inuyasha stuck in the cave. The darkness of the cave made it hard for the hanyou to sense where Kagome was.

"_Inuyasha!"_

The sound of Kagome's voice reached his sensitive ears. Inuyasha followed the voice, while dodging any boulders that came his way.

"_Let me go, you jerk!"_

Kagome had no idea what had happened in the last few moments in the cave. All she knew was that she was outside somewhere, without Inuyasha, but Bankotsu.

"_Where's Inuyasha? What happened?"_

Bankotsu really wanted to get a move on before the mutt caught their scent again. He planned to use Kagome's ability to find the shards, so he could become the strongest. He sure was in no mood to answer questions to this pestering girl.

"_Shut up wench."_

"_Tell me. No way I'm ever listening to you. So tell me what happened!"_

"_He's dead."_

Kagome wore a shocked expression as no words came out of her mouth. Bankotsu saw this and smirked to himself.

_I guess she listened to me after all._

Bankotsu turned his attention back on the miko when he heard muffled sounds coming from her. He saw that she was crying into her hands. With an exasperated sigh, Bankotsu looked away; he was never the sentiemental type. Still, why did it infuriate him to see this mortal girl crying for that half-demon.

_Damn… _


	4. Comfortably Awkward

**Hey y'all. You know I love you guys, right? KEKE :3**

**ALRIGHT! HERE WE GO!**

**PLEASE RxR ( I bake killer white chocolate nutella cookies… hint hint )**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters mentioned. **

_**Recap:**__** Bankotsu turned his attention back on the miko when he heard muffled sounds coming from her. He saw that she was crying into her hands. With an exasperated sigh, Bankotsu looked away; he was never the sentiemental type. Still, why did it infuriate him to see this mortal girl crying for that half-demon.**_

_**Damn…**_

"_Quite your tears. They're annoying."_

Kagome glared at him and yelled back.

"_How can I when Inuyasha's dead?"_

Growing very frustrated very quickly, Bankotsu gave in.

"_He's not dead so stop crying."_

When she heard this, Kagome looked up with hopeful eyes.

"_H-He's n-n-not?"_

"_Hmph."_

At this, the miko's big, doe eyes filled with tears again.

"_Wench, why are you still crying?"_

"_Because I'm so relieved, you big jerk!"_

_Damn… she's so innocent…_

Fed up with all the sappy crying, he prepared to leave soon so the mutt couldn't catch up to them.

He turned to the girl to see her dirty and weary.

Upon closer inspection, Kagome's clothes were tattered and stained. She shivered in the damp, cold environment. Groaning out of disdain, Bankotsu shrugged out of his haori and placed it upon the startled girl.

_Whaaat… oh my gosh what is he doing?_

Kagome blinked once.

_It's okay, girl. Keep a level head. Come one, you've seen Inuyasha half-naked plenty of times! Stay strong!_

After a moment of silent thinking, Kagome abruptly stood up in front of the half-naked man and handed back the clothing.

"_I don't need your pity, thank you."_

_Foolish girl… why couldn't she just accept it? Why does she have to pretend she's strong all the time?!_

Bankotsu growled and walked away without taking back his jacket.

Kagome sighed in frustration and ran up to him.

"_I told you I don't it, darn it!"_

Bankotsu turned around so suddenly that Kagome almost fell back.

"_I don't suppose a girl like you knows anything about the forest at night, but if anything saw you in the state you are in now… well let's just say you wouldn't be so innocent anymore."_

_Huh?_

Kagome didn't register his words until she looked and got a good look at herself.

Her shirt was ripped multiple times and her skirt was shred just so it covered her rear. If she bent down for anything…

_Oh gosh… I can't believe anyone saw mw like this._

Her eyes wandered back to Bankotsu's steel ones and her face turned beet red.

…

"_PERVERT!"_

After yelling to his face, Kagome ran to the edge of the clearing still grasping onto Bankotsu's haori.

With a surprised expression, Bankotsu stands there exasperated.

_Uh… what the hell just happened?_

Getting over the initial shock, he started walking toward the spot where he saw Kagome run off to.

He was shocked once more to see kagome wrapped in his haori like a dress and her own battered clothes on the ground beside her.

_Hmm… doesn't look too bad. _

Kagome didn't miss the boyish smirk on his face.

"_You're disgusting. Now get me back to Inuyasha, you pervert!"_

Fed up with her attitude, Bankotsu walks right up to the peeved Kagome. Standing only inched away from each other; Bankotsu smirks again and picks up Kagome before she could respond.

"_Put me down, you jerk!"_

"_Oh, shut up."_

"_Hmph! I hate you! Put me dooooooooooown!"_

"_Ugh, you're so annoying. How can you possibly find any jewel shards if your voice is scaring everything off?!"_

"_I wouldn't be yelling at you if you didn't kidnap me from Inuyasha!"_

"_Ugh! I swear I'm gonna kill you!"_

"_I'd rather die than be with you!"_

After a few more heated arguments, Bankotsu finally threw Kagome down so she fell on her rear.

_Ouch… the heck?_

"_What the heck was that for?"_

"_You wanted me to put you down right? So I did."_

"_Jeez! You didn't have to throw me on the ground!"_

"_Feh… just follow me."_

Bankotsu turned and started walking deeper into the forest.

As much as she tried to be defiant, Kagome decided to follow Bankotsu rather than staying out there with who-knows-what.

_Inuyasha…_

Bankotsu felt Kagome's presence following him and slowed down so she could catch up. When they met, they exchanged not even a glance and kept walking into the night.

Along the way, Bankotsu felt Kagome start to lag behind. Turning his head, he saw her head bobbing from exhaustion.

_Why should I care is she's tired? Just keep going.,,_

He turned back again to see her almost trip on a tree root from almost falling asleep.

He sighed and made a turn, away from the path.

Going a little way further, they stopped at a small cavern with a hidden hot spring behind it. Bankotsu entered the cavern and came back out with firewood and a mat.

"_We're taking a break." _

Kagome looked up with tired eyes and began to register what he said. After she realized how sleepy she was, she collapsed and fell asleep before she could feel the strong arms that caught her from hitting the ground.

"_Feh, stupid girl."_

Bankotsu carried her bridal style to the mat and started a fire to keep his shirtless body warm. He leaned back against a tree and closed his eyes.

_Damn… this girl. What is she doing to me?_

In the silent forest, he could hear the light snoring of the miko beside him and soon joined her in the land of dreams.

Early morning rays of sunlight shined through the forest and the bird chirped to their hearts content.

Kagome stirred in her sleep and woke up when her face touched something hard.

She opened her eyes and saw that she hit her face on Bankotsu's knee. Raising her eyes, she saw him still sleeping and lightly breathing.

_He looks so peaceful… so innocent._

She thought for a second, but then realized that he was her captor and was trying to use her for his own use!

_Kagome! Get your head together, girl! This man is a killer, not your next door neighbor!_

… _but he looks so peaceful…_

Kagome didn't realize that Bankotsu was now awake and watching her stare at him.

"_Like what you see, miko?"_

Kagome flushed in embarrassment and quickly turned away.

_Oh gosh! How embarrassing!_

Bankotsu chuckled light-heartedly.

Wait… Bankotsu doesn't chuckle.

…_the hell?..._

Bankotsu found himself questioning his motives.

_How can this girl have this kind of effect on me? I'm a mercenary, not a boy._

Scowling, Bankotsu got up and walked into the forest.

Kagome turned to see him go.

"_Where are you going?"_

Bankotsu turned and replied,_" aren't you hungry?"_

As if on cue, Kagome's stomach growled and her face flushed again.

Bankotsu turned back and smirked.

_She's cute when she blushes…_

After Bankotsu disappeared, Kagome stalked off to walk around.

_Maybe I can find a village nearby for directions so I can get back to Inuyasha soon…_

As she was walking around, she stumbled across the hot spring behind the cavern.

_Oh! This looks heavenly!_

Unable to resist the temptation, she stripped down and waded into the warm waters promising relaxation and relief.

On the other side, Bankostu came back with two rabbits, holding them by the ears. After skinning and gutting them, he put them on the fire to cook. No matter how barbaric his killing was, he still wanted to eat cooked food.

Bankotsu got up and looked around for Kagome. After searching around the cavern and forest, he found no trace of her.

_Stupid wench! Doesn't she get already that she will die is she leaves here without me?!_

_Oh well, she won't last long out there. She'll just come running right back to me for help. _

Reassured at his own thought, Bankotsu travels to the hot springs to relax his tense muscles.

An hour must've passed before Kagome felt herself beginning to prune from the water.

_This is amazing… I want to stay here forever… ahhhhh…_

With a sigh of content, she plunged deeper into the murky waters before getting ready to come out of its warm grasp.

Lifting her head up again to get some air, she immediately gets startled when she hears someone else come.

The steam from the hot waters was enough to distort the sight of the person.

She quickly hid behind a rock in the middle of the pool.

_Oh no. What do I do now? My clothes are on the other side! I hope Bankotsu isn't waiting too long…_

Bankotsu stepped to the edge of the pool and starting to take off his hakamas. He also failed to notice his used haori near him.

Gingerly, he stepped into the pool and leaned against the rocky ledge.

Bankotsu felt himself relaxing instantly and let his mind wander.

He was interrupted by a splash in the middle of the spring.

…_the hell?…_

Kagome felt herself grow stone stiff as she tried to say underwater. Her feet had betrayed her and slipped off the rock she was standing on. In result, she lost her balance and splashed into the water below.

_Oh shoot. I hope no one noticed…_

A few moments later, Kagome felt the strain in her lungs from the lack of oxygen underwater.

_I have to get air soon. I really hope their gone now…_

Kagome extended her limbs out of the water gasping for air, but all breathing stopped when she saw who was in front of her.

"_Bankotsu?"_

"_Kagome?"_

They continued blankly staring at each other until Kagome realized they were both naked.

"_AHHHH!"_

Kagome screamed and turned around, lowering herself into the water and covering herself up with her hands.

Bankotsu looked on amused.

_At least she's modest…_

"_Are you done here?"_

Kagome looked back at Bankotsu and nodded.

"_Okay then… go get dressed."_

"_But the haori is on the other side…"_

"_Feh… I won't look if that's what you're so worried about."_

"… _You promise?"_

Bankotsu felt the vulnerability in her voice and his gaze softened. Of course, she didn't see that…

"_Yea…"_

Kagome got up from her spot and started to wade to the other side of the rock…

"_Besides, it's not like you have I want to look at…"_

Kagome froze and turned.

"_How could you say that? You're so mean! It's not like you have anything I want to look at either!"_

Bankotsu smirked.

"_Then how come you were checking me out while I was sleeping?"_

Flustered, Kagome faltered.

"_I was not!"_

"_Was too."_

"_Was not!"_

"_Was too."_

"_Was not!"_

"_Was not."_

"_Was too!"_

"_Got you..."_

"_Whaa..?"_

"_Heh, go get dressed miko… unless you want to stay. That's fine with me."_

Bankotsu gave her his signature bad boy look. Kagome stuttered a bit and gave a cry of frustration.

"_Uggghhhh."_

Kagome turned and tried to get to shore.

She quickly put on her clothes and turned to Bankotsu who was still closing his eyes.

"_Done!"_

Bankotsu opened his eyes and saw Kagome dressed in his haori again.

Going back to the ledge he stared at Kagome.

Kagome, being as innocent as she is, took awhile to get the hint.

"_Oh, I should leave now, huh?"_

Bankotsu nodded and smirked. With a nervous giggle, Kagome made her way back to camp. Bankotsu soon joined her still in his shirtless glory.

_Uhh… this is going to be a loooooong day._

*****AUTHOR'S NOTE*****

**Hey you guys! Sorry I haven't updated for so long. (Usual excuses…) Anywho, thanks to all of my readers! Even though it's my first story, It's great getting some positive feedback!**

**Please RxR!**

**REMEMBER! Positive feedback = motivation to write new chapters!**

**Thanks to ****lalalalala9****! It's so encouraging that you liked my story! I know it's a little slow in the beginning, but I promise it'll speed up soon! *****vroom vroom***** (… sorry im hyper 333 ) I'll try to update as much as I can. Thanks for your support!**

**Thanks to ****guest****! It's so awesome that you thought my story was interesting! I hope you continue to enjoy it, cause I know I'll enjoy writing it! Your thoughts are always appreciated!**

Thoughts on chapter four: I think I went on a tangent, but I thought it ended nicely. ( :P haha )

**I'm basically writing this story as I go so that means I probably will not update on a consistent basis. Also, if you have any ideas you would like to share with me, please leave it in the reviews… Do not worry, I will not forget to credit you :3 hehehehe**

**Have a good rest of summer!**


End file.
